


Should I Miss You

by LittleRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Mourning the wicked, Other, Sad, and angry, hannah is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses





	Should I Miss You

The sky was as gloomy as Hannah was. The grave yard was full of statues of angels and full of, of course, tombstones.

Hannah released a shaky you breath as she walked down the gravel path, her eyes were red from crying and she still didn't know why. What was there to miss? The pain? The fear? The abuse? The crying? The scars from his hand? The songs... being read to before bed... the man she used to know. Before her world was shattered.

Hannah finally reached her father's grave. She stood stiff, unable to move as she just stared at the engraving "Ronald Saunters; Father and Husband. "He didn't act like a father." Hannah said quietly. Hannah hugged herself, letting out another shakey breath, trying to hold back her tears "How could I cry for you- after everything you've done?" Hannah shook her head "You're not here and yet you still cause suffering!" she yelled at the tombstone.

"You weren't there for me when we lost mother! You weren't there when I first fell in love- Nor when I was married! You weren't there when Sarah abandoned me! You weren't there when I was taken captive- Did you even know- Did you even care...? You weren't there when I lost the love of my life... You weren't- When Sarah... and my son... you're grandson..." Hannah whipped away tears "Why do I still miss you...?" Hannah shook her head " _How_ do I miss you?"

She rubbed her arms, her grip was so tight that she could still feel her finger nails through gloves "Maybe I miss the man I knew before mother died. Maybe I miss your kind laughter- The stories you once told, the song you used to sing..." Hannah sat on her knees, somehow gripping her arms even tighter "Could it all have been different? Was it something I did? Did I hurt you?!" Hannah wanted to only let one tear fall, but it only opened the door for hundreds.

"You stole my childhood, my innocence- I couldn't make friends until they were practically forced upon me! They were more family then you _ever_ were! But-" Hannah swallowed a sob "And knowing all of that I miss you still..." with a trembling hand she pulled out a single rose from her small bag and sat it in front of the gravestone "God... have mercy on my father... let him be at rest and with Mother once more." 

Hannah rose to her feet, she let one arm fall to her side but the other continued to clutch it. Hannah stared down at the grave "I still have you thank you though..." Hannah stated bitterly "If you hadn't acted the way you did I wouldn't have been able to do many of the things I have." Hannah wiped away her remaining tears "I forgive you, I don't want to- I shouldn't- But I do. Rest In Peace father.... I love you."

 

==========

 

Welp

Okay


End file.
